Guardian of the Hunt
by Huntress08
Summary: Percy Jackson is abandoned and betrayed by all he trusts. He loses all hope of the camp he once called home, and runs off. Will he ever return? And if he does, will things ever be the same? Fanfiction by @Huntress08
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. None of the canon characters, settings, or past story arcs belong to me. All original, non-canon elements of the story including characters, plot, and settings belong to me. Credits to Rick Riordan for creating the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series.

[Percy's POV]

It was a chilly evening at Camp Half-Blood, and I was amid my usual stroll when I heard the shriek. It rang out from the direction of Half-Blood Hill. I made my way there as fast as I could, when I saw a sixteen year old boy with cuts all over his torso. Behind him was the Minotaur. I pulled out riptide without a second thought and yelled, "Hey meathead!"

The Minotaur turned to face me, anger burning in its eyes. He charged at me but I side stepped with ease. He charged at me again but this time I attacked. I shoved riptide through his heart, and its loud groan filled the air. The beast vanished into golden dust. Before I could process it all, a hand roughly shoved me to the ground. When I looked to see who I had to beat up next, I saw the boy I saved. I frowned, confused, as campers arrived and flung questions at us from all directions. Suddenly, Chiron made his way towards the two of us.

"I was just trying to attack the monster, while this kid," he said while pointing at me, "just stood there and watched with this sword so I grabbed it and killed the beast."

I gaped at him, bewildered. Surely Chiron wouldn't believe this runt. After all, I'd killed countless monsters before and he'd only just arrived.

"What is your name?" Chiron asked.

"My name is Cody Gorham!" he replied with confidence.

But before anyone could respond, a golden pink aura glowed around his gawky frame and a dove symbol materialized over his head.

And that's when my torture began.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Cody came to camp, he's been trying to ruin my life, especially after he found out I saved Olympus twice. He snatched the Stolls' looting bag and blamed it on me. He stole all of the cabin leaders stuff so now most of the campers hate me. My only friends now are Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Thalia, and my wonderful girlfriend Annabeth. Leo is always off with Calypso, Jason and Piper are always kissing or off cuddling, and the hunters haven't been to camp since Cody got here. It was just me and my Wise Girl.

After the second giant war Athena gave me her blessing to my relationship with Annabeth. I was planning on proposing tonight, since Hephaestus just finished the ring as a favor. I walk up to my cabin to grab the ring, and as usual the campers gave me death glares. I'd gotten used to all the glares and death threats when I realized that I couldn't prove my innocence. I opened the cabin door, picked up the ring, and sprinted to the beach but something seemed off. The glares of hate had softened to almost...pity?

When I reached the beach, I walked up to my normal spot until I saw something unusual. There was Cody in a heated make-out session with a blonde girl. I, being a seaweed brain, ignored it thinking it was his girlfriend. Victoria Smith, daughter of Iris, was almost as bad as he was. She helped him with all the Anti-Percy plans. But as I got closer I realized it was Annabeth, my Annabeth, making out with that snob. I ducked behind a rock and listened to their conversation.

"When are you going to break up with that loser already?" Cody asked, pulling his lips away from hers.

"He asked me to meet him here tonight, so probably then." Annabeth replied nonchalantly.

And I couldn't hold back, I ran out, furious. I bit the tears back and screamed, "Loser? I'm just a LOSER to you? Well I guess I don't have to propose to you anymore. HAVE FUN EXPLAINING TO YOUR MOM THAT HER BLESSING WAS FOR NOTHING!"

She turned to look at me, a mixture of fear and shock plastered on her face. I threw the ring at the sand around her feet and watched Cody's face distort. I swung on my heel and sprinted off back to my cabin as fast as I could. I snatched a backpack and stuffed it with clothes, nectar, and ambrosia. I sulked all the way to the top of Half-Blood Hill and looked down at all of camp. What had once been a warm and welcoming home had become a prison of shame and anger. I took one last glance and whispered, "Good-bye."


	3. Chapter 3

My head was still heavy with grief as I tried to get back home, to my mom's apartment. I was suddenly aware of the blaring sirens and I turned onto the black, and ran as fast as I could, only to find the entire apartment engulfed in flames. I caught vague glimpses of paramedics and firefighters and police- but no sign of my family.

"Excuse me, but are you searching for someone? You seem lost, do you need any help?" a fireman called out from behind me, kindness laced into the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I'm searching for the people from apartment 348. Could you help me?" I replied, struggling to fight back the fear in my throat.

His eyes softened the way the campers' did so long ago. "I'm so sorry. That's where...that's where the fire started, we...we weren't quick enough. I'm so sorry." His genuinity made me want to punch him.

WHY AREN'T YOU OUT THERE HELPING PEOPLE NOW? I wanted to scream. But I didn't. Because I knew the answer. It was the same reason that only a few demigods could be together outside of camp. It was dangerous.

I didn't bother to hold in the tears anymore. I let a waterfall stream from the bottom of my soul and out my hollow eyes.

"Were they...family? Close friends?" he asked empathetically.

"Mom, step-dad, and..." I paused and heaved a heavy sob, "my baby sister. Two months old."

The firefighter held a firm expression that I was only accustomed to seeing on older campers faces. I knew what that look meant. He'd seen many die before. "I'm so, so sorry for your loss," he said again, this time with no emotion.

I turned and stomped away, letting my anger channel into every step. The tears had almost stopped, and I had just enough strength left in me to get a cab to the Empire State Building. I walked in, and threw a look at the guard inside. He immediately handed me the keys, remembering me from last time. I waited in the dreaded elevator for far too long, and finally made it to the throne room.

"Hero of Olympus, what are you doing here?" Zeus asked, rather bored. Truthfully, I thought he was excited to finally have something to do.

"Call a council meeting, my lord," I said confidently.

He grumbled something about me being a rude little mortal to be so arrogant towards the great king of the gods, but he obliged and the council was suddenly sitting all around me.

"Why have you called us here, Father?" Artemis asked.

"Poseidon's child asked for this." Zeus replied, groaning.

"Perseus why have you asked us here?" Athena asked, a new softness in her eyes.

"I have a request." I replied. I gulped.

"Well? Get on with it." Athena said, her usual arrogance begging to show.

"I request for death' I said using all the confidence I had left. Poseidon simply stared and gaped at me.

"I finally gave you my blessing why do you wish to die?" Athena asked with a little bit of sorrow under her harsh tone.

"Cody...and Annabeth...they're...and the fire..." I began.

"My stupid son goes and breaks up the most perfect couple ever! Well, second best couple. STILL. THAT IDIOT." Aphrodite yelled, cutting me off.

"Well, we'll kill you then." Zeus said, excitement in his smile.

"NO FATHER. YOU CAN'T JUST KILL HIM. HE SAVED OLYMPUS. TWICE," Artemis roared.

"Fine, then I won't kill him. It's all the same to me. And if he wants to die so bad, let him join your girly hunt or something," Zeus drawled, clearly unamused.

Artemis seemed to ponder over this for some time, but I didn't understand. I couldn't be a huntress, right? Finally she nodded her head.

"Perseus Jackson, you may become a guardian of the hunt. I hope you will come to enjoy this position."

And before Zeus, my father, or I could protest, I'd blacked out. Things were going to be very different from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came to, there was a tingling along my skin that reminded me of the way it felt when I'd first used my powers. I assumed I had received new powers as a "guardian of the hunt". I got up and scanned my surroundings, and immediately knew where I was. The loose sheets of paper all around me covered in poems and the abundance of gold could only mean one thing - I was in Apollos palace.

"Perseus, it's great to see you up," Apollo said when he realized I was up.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, trying to remember what had occurred after I'd made my request to Zeus.

"Well, Dad blessed you so now you're the Guardian of the Hunt," he replied distractedly, "Oh and he and my sis want to see you in the throne room."

I nodded, everything coming back to me, and braced myself as he snapped me into the throne room. As I walked in, I couldn't ignore Artemis and Zeus arguing loudly in the front of the room. And if I was to guess, I would say the heated debate was about me.

I cleared my throat, "My lord, my lady, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, Perseus," Zeus boomed, "I wanted to explain your new powers. First of all, your senses are enhanced. Secondly, you have been given wings." I looked at him, puzzled. "Stupid, demigod. Think about wings, and they'll appear."

I obliged, and with a poof, black starred wings appeared from the center of my back. "Super cool," I grinned, sounding like Apollo.

"And Artemis would be thrilled to train you," he continues as Artemis glares down at him. I nod, though I'd never ask her for anything more. The three of us sat in silence, tension thick, before Zeus decided to leave.

"The hunters are in Central Park, where I'll be joining them. I want to tell them the news before you come," Artemis said before flashing out herself.

I opened the window of the building and pushed myself out. It took me a moment, but I got the hang of my wings just in time and began soaring. I hovered over the hunters for a bit when I got there, listening in to their conversation. Just as Artemis revealed the news, I landed beside a familiar daughter of Zeus.

Thalia pulled me into a bear hug and whispered, "I missed you." I chuckled and hugged her back until someone yanked me away.

"Don't touch her, boy," a hunter spat, distastefully. She had choppy blonde hair and brown eyes narrowed at me.

"Sarah, stand down. Percy wouldn't hurt me. He's my cousin. Besides, he has a girlfriend," she replied, grinning.

I held back a wave of hurt in my gut- Thalia didn't know about Cody and Annabeth. I shot her a helpless glance, and she understood just enough to realize her mistake. Before she could say anything, Artemis cut in, "Perseus here will be doing our cooking, laundry, and arrow sharpening. No complaining will be tolerated."

"Yes my lady," I said, bowing my head more in confusion than respect. I turned around and left to go cook dinner...for twenty-five.

Yay. Chores. So much fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: that's right 2 chapters 1 day. Don't forget to review.**

It'd been a week since I was made guardian of the hunt, but I still didn't know what exactly that meant. To be honest, I'd been treated more like a slave than a guardian. I'd cooked three meals a day for twenty-five hunters plus Artemis, and only was permitted to eat the leftover scraps. I also had to so the laundry and sharpen the knives on top of that. All the arrows. All five thousand of them.

Because I was doing all these chores, I never got a chance to properly explain to Thalia what happened at camp.

"Perseus, clean this table then continue your chores," Artemis commanded after the hunters had eaten and left.

"Yes, my lady," I said, bowing my head. I started to scrub at the tables when I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder blade. I turned around to see Thalia.

"Tell me what happened with Annabeth. Now," she demanded.

I told her the entire story, but it didn't feel real, almost as if I was recounting another old heroes' tale of bravery and suffering. I had to remind myself that this was my story, and everything really happened. When I finished, she pulled me into a tight hug and muttered a bit too close to my ear about how she would make them all pay and kill Cody.

I barely noticed Sarah come into the tent and screech, "THALIA! DON'T TOUCH THE BOY!"

The rest of the hunters trailed close behind her and soon enough they were all back I the tiny tent, watching Thalia tell my story again. Funny, I didn't remember giving her my consent... In the end, they all whispered to each other, "A girl breaking up with a guy? No, that's not possible." Yet the pitiful looks that I'd grown so accustomed to were glued to each hunter's solemn face. I spun around and heavily dragged myself to the entrance of the tent, but I'd barely reached half-way when every single hunter piled on top of me in hugs. Artemis would've been appalled if she'd seen. I was shocked too, honestly. Even Phoebe, the cruelest hunter to ever exist, embraced me in her comforting frame.

"We are sorry for our treatment to you, Brother," they said, almost perfectly synchronized. Wait, Brother? That was new. But before I could ask, a cough echoed from the entrance. Artemis had been watching the whole scene, and her expression was exactly as I'd predicted it to be.

"Well, since you think of Percy as a brother now, I can stop being so stern and mean," she said in a cute, relieved voice. My knees went weak below me and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I didn't want to look like any less than the warrior I was in front of a goddess. Wait...cute?

I couldn't afford to think like that- my last girlfriend whom I'd absolutely loved with every piece of my heart had cheated on me. And Artemis was a maiden, she couldn't date me. She wouldn't even if she could, anyway. Right?

"Act? What do you mean act?" Thalia fired. It took every ounce of my strength to pull my eyes away from Artemis's soft auburn curls. They framed her face like a halo.

"I couldn't force you to accept him, so I had to let you do that on your own. You wouldn't have done that unless I was a common enemy," Artemis replied simply. "Now, all of you will share the chores with Percy. You can't be lazy slackers anymore. And Percy, you'll learn what it means to be a true guardian of the Hunt."


	6. Chapter 6

After the hunters heard my story, they began sharing my chores and called me Brother. Artemis was giving me lessons on how to use a bow and arrow, and with her blessing I'd improved dramatically. I'd gone from missing by a mile to somewhere near perfect shots every time.

"GATHER AROUND HUNTERS!" Artemis shouts. With a small smirk and a bounce of her eyebrows, she adds, "You too, Percy." Something about the way she said my name made my skin tingle. When everyone has crowded around the goddess, she clears her throat.

"My father," she spat, distastefully, "has demanded that I go on a solo hunt." A collective nod makes its way around the crowd. "But...you'll...youallhavetostayatCampHalfBlood," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but what was that last part?" Phoebe inquired.

Artemis regained her composure and calmly spoke, "You will all have to board at Camp Half-Blood while I am away." I couldn't help but notice her gaze avoiding my own.

I stared at her, eyes wide, brimming with tears behind them. My breathing got shallow and I tried to scream but my throat froze up. I barely managed to whisper a feeble, "No..." I'd be pranked, and bullied, and I'd have to see the two people I'd spent every ounce of my strength running from.

"Don't worry, Percy. I could turn you into an animal to disguise your identity," Artemis said, as if she'd read my mind. Gods, I really hoped she couldn't – I wouldn't want her to know how often she was the subject of my thoughts.

I nodded, so she'd know I wanted to transform temporarily. She tapped me lightly on the shoulder and I wasn't sure if the jolt up my spine was from the magic or her touch. Before I knew what was happening, I'd shrunken down to the size of a large purse. I had long, floppy, golden ears and four furry legs. I stood up and felt my tail swinging from side to side as Artemis pat me on the head.

"He's a puppy! He's a little Percy Puppy!" Thalia cooed. It was rather uncomfortable seeing a brave huntress like her melt at the sight of golden retriever. Especially when that golden retriever was me.

"We leave now. Come, I'll drop you off at camp." Solemnly, we all trailed behind Artemis, myself in Thalia's arms.

At some point, a collar and leash was slid over my neck. I tried to shout, "Get this thing off of me!", but only a whine escaped my throat.

"No, we don't want to lose you. All of the Hunters and myself can understand you, but no one else can. We can't truly trust the campers yet," Artemis commanded, and I stood down. I didn't want to upset her.

—-

We'd finally arrived at camp and a crowd of campers had gathered to greet the goddess and the hunters. The Aphrodite girls, of course, were at the front of the group petting me. I didn't mind, they were gentle. Cody made his way to the front as well and snorted at me. "A puppy? Really? How pathetic." I growled at him, feeling the vibrations of my voice deep in my throat.

Thalia, sensing my agitation, led me on my leash to the cabin and ushered Artemis to leave so the crowd would disperse. I held back a small cry as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

We made our way to the silvery cabin and got settled in. Thalia had been left in charge.

Dinner time arrived just in time, and I sat under the table near Sarah's feet. I licked at her toes to signal that I was hungry. She reached an arm down and pet my back. "I'll be right back," she said and got up. I was desperately hoping she'd gotten the message. She returned a moment later with a plate of steak and portion cut out of it. "I already sacrificed some to the gods for you. Eat up!"

"Thanks Sarah!" I barked.

It seems as though my yipping had caught the attention of a certain Athena child. "Since when did you get a puppy?" Annabeth asked, intrigued.

"His name is Hero, and we got him a month ago, Annabitch," Thalia replied, viciously. She'd taken the story almost bad as I had.

After dinner, Drew came over and asked, "Can Hero stay at my cabin tonight? Piper won't mind." Thalia reluctantly agreed, not wanting to cause any suspicion, and handed her my leash. I internally groaned as I was lead to a cabin covered entirely in pink.


	7. Chapter 7

When Drew finally finished dragging me to the horrendous colored cabin. We got inside and all the girls fawned over me. I just growled when Cody came in.

"I don't like you either mutt." said Cody.

Drew hit him on the arm when he called me a mutt.

Finally everyone can see Cody's faults. I thought.

I guess Cody realized if he wanted to keep his popularity he needed to be nice to me. So he tried giving me treats and playing fetch. I on the other hand decided it would be great to see how far he would go with this. I peed on his clothes and chewed up his shoes. It wasn't until I dragged out his diary when he finally blew up.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU. First you peed on my designer clothes. Then you chewed up my favorite pair of shoes. And now you pull out my diary. NO! You are not staying here." screamed Cody. Then he pushed me out the door. I could hear the girls whine in protest.

I gladly ran or cabin eight and waited for some one to come and get me.

Phoebe opened the door to attack who ever was howling but then noticed it was me. She took me in and petted my golden fur.

Cody kicked me out after I ruined all his stuff.

"Good job perce!" Shouted Thalia.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

I must have fallen asleep in Thalia's bed last night because that's where I woke up. Thalia had her strong arms wrapped around my stomach. I notice that the clock says 8:00am.

Guys get up or we will MISS breakfast! I screamed in their heads.

They all jumped out of bed probably surprised that I yelled in their heads and or that they could be missing free food.

"Come on guys lets go." Sara said to everyone.

Thalia and I led the cabin, with me on Thalia's leash and everyone in their silver parkas and jeans. When we sat at our table the nymphs brought the girls pancakes and fruit salad. They brought me bacon, sausage, and cut up pancakes in a forest green dog bowl. I licked at Thalia's toes. She must have gotten my message because she picked up my bowl and donated my sausage to the fire.

"I sacrificed it to Artemis and your father." She whispered to me.

I barked as a response.

Cody must have heard my bark because he walked over to the table and started ranting on how they should make me more obedient.

"Hero is a very well trained dog Cody he just doesn't like you." Phoebe said. She said Cody as if it were a disease.

"I don't believe you. He can't be that well trained."Cody replied, ignoring the bitter tone.

"Hero sit."

I sat in my furry bottom and watched her calmly.

"Hero roll over and then play dead." She said trying to make it complicated.

I rolled over once then played dead, with my legs straight up and my tongue out.

Cody obviously angry that he was proven wrong, huffed and stormed away.

All the hunters came over and petted my head and praised me for being a good boy.

Two days later

Nothing interesting happened after when we showed Cody up at the dinning hall. Artemis is supposed to come back today.

When is mi'lady coming back? I asked Thalia.

Just as I thought that Artemis flashed in, in her 18 year old form(her most beautiful form if you ask me). Wait did I really call Artemis beautiful.

"Speak of the devil" Thalia murmured to me.

"Mi'lady when are we going to leave this hell hole." Sarah asked.

"Now if you would like." Artemis replied politely.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I know I haven't updated in forever but ugh school. So here is a nice chapter I just came up with. Maybe I will update again later today.

Artemis POV

I flash all the campers out of that hellhole demigod summer camp. I look around not really sure where we are and see the dark green trees and lush grass and immediately know we are in a secluded part of Central Park.

"Mi'lady can you change me back please?" Asks Percy

Without responding I change him back to his normal 16 year old self. The girls complain about loosing the cute puppy, but I think Percy is just as cute now as he was a puppy.

Wait, what? Artemis don't think like that you are a maiden goddess. Men are gross, but Percy is the only good male out there.

"Thank you Mi'lady for changing me back"

With that statement I break out of my self argument.

Thalia POV

After Percy gets changed back I start barking orders, to the hunters to set up camp.

Percy holds up his hand and says "No as guardian I will set up camp for all of you."

Three hours later

Percy POV

I'm finally done setting up camp and I decide to never do that again. I'm sweating through my t-shirt, so I take it off.

Artemis POV

I turn and see Percy take off his shirt to reveal his perfectly chiseled 6 pack. I start to blush and try to look away but my eyes just can't look away.

Percy POV

I feel someone staring at me as soon as I took off my shirt. I look up to see Artemis, beautiful as always, staring at my abs and blushing.

Okay maybe setting up camp isn't that bad now.

"Percy put your shirt on we are all maidens here. Come one!" Sara shouts at me.

Later that night

I sneak into Artemis tent to ask where we are going next but and stopped by seeing her in a tank top and very very very short shorts. I guess those are her pajamas.

"Uuuuuh mi'lady uuuuuuuuh I... I was... I'll just come back later" I stutter out.

Artemis turns around and blushes when she sees me.

"No Percy it's okay. what did you want?" She asks me

"I was uuuuuuuuh I forgot" I reply trying so hard not to stare at her.

"Oh okay then. Can you help me change the sheets on my bed?" She responds.

I finally get out of my stupor and move to begin pulling the sheets off of her bed.

"Percy, I have to tell you something" Artemis says in a quiet voice while sitting on the edge of the freshly made up bed.

"Me too." I respond finally going to tell her I maybe fostering feelings for her.

"I think I like you." She says hesitantly

I'm shocked for a second before responding "me too"

I go to give her a hug and kiss her cheek but she turns and I kiss her mouth.

Her lips are soft and warm. They fit perfectly against mine.


End file.
